1. Field of the Invention
This invention is for use in the field of temperature sensing where precision temperature control is required. One such field is the development of semiconductor devices which includes the use of processing furnaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermocouples used to control processing furnace temperatures are prone to drift or to fail over a period of time. Drift can cause significant temperature fluctuations within a furnace, while a failure can result in complete furnace shutdowns. As a result of each of these problems, product yield and production throughput suffer.